darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
204
The family attempts to get to the bottom of why Elizabeth invited Willie and Jason to live at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Another stranger has come to Collinwood, a savage, dangerous, unwelcome stranger, who seems to be part of a dark and unexplainable mystery. Certain members of the Collins family are still unaware of his presence in the great house. After a mutually fitful night, Carolyn asks Victoria about the strange man who came to Collinwood last night, and Victoria drops the triple bomb about Willie. Willie's stay is purportedly a favor to McGuire from Elizabeth; Victoria warns Carolyn away from Willie due to her encounter with him. Carolyn is shocked this behavior didn't get Willie thrown off the property, and speculates that her mother's lack of will is related to the hold Jason McGuire has over her. Act I Victoria admits to being frightened of Willie and relates her first meeting with him, in which he nearly got into a fight at the Blue Whale. She believes Willie is capable of murder. In the Drawing room, Roger is thumbing through papers on the desk when Willie enters; Roger starts when he learns that Willie is staying at Collinwood on Elizabeth's invitation. Roger explodes and bolts; Willie cackles alone in the Drawing Room. Act II In the dining room, Roger, Carolyn, and Victoria speak of his conversation with Elizabeth in which she threatened to throw him out if he didn't abide by her decision to make Willie her guest. Roger admits surprise at Elizabeth's actions. Nobody understands her actions and Roger comments that Elizabeth is about to turn Collinwood into a 'haven for derelicts.' Willie enters and asks to join; Roger is rude because he believes in privacy. Willie clears the room and tries to order the girls to come back in. He also tries to order Carolyn to fix his breakfast; Victoria, terrified of Willie, implores Carolyn not to argue. Willie smarms, then gives Victoria his breakfast order after she brings his coffee. Carolyn tells Victoria she'll be okay while the governess goes to tell Mrs. Johnson Willie wants breakfast. Alone, Willie leers at her and Carolyn says she doesn't like to be looked at. Willie debases Carolyn. Act III Burke is shocked by Victoria's news concerning Willie, who shows up at the Blue Whale during their date. She admits he hasn't yet done anything but frighten her and Carolyn, and prevents Burke from confronting him. The two men spar verbally until Victoria has to break up a near-fight between them. She implores Willie to go away, then has to calm Burke down, who's about ready to explode. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Willie returns to terrorize a nervous Carolyn. After some smarm and booze, he fondles her and she orders him to stay away from her after he tries to give her orders in her own house. Willie closes the Drawing Room doors and advances on Carolyn, who pulls a gun on him—Roger's loaded gun. Carolyn wins the confrontation. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to Willie) I'm warning you. If you don't leave me alone, I'll blow your head off. Dramatis personae * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * James Hall as Willie Loomis * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 205. * The recording slate indicates this is the third attempt at recording the episode from scratch, only the second time an episode required three takes, the first being 1. Given the bloopers that were typically allowed in episodes, one can only imagine the severity of error that led to three takes. ** It is also interesting to note that this is James Hall's final recorded episode. One might speculate that he was replaced with John Karlen for the next recorded episode due to being the cause of these mistakes. Story * Burke refers to "Three nice ladies" at Collinwood. Whom is he excluding? (Possibly Mrs. Johnson, who was at one time spying on the Collins family for Burke.) * The closing credits of this episode mark the first appearance of Barnabas' portrait in the foyer, previously a mirror hung in its place. * TIMELINE: Day 54 takes place. It was last night when Willie arrived at Collinwood. It was the "other night" when Victoria first encountered Willie at the Blue Whale. Bloopers and continuity errors * James Hall stumbles over the line, "It's not time" while talking to Carolyn. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 204 on the IMDb0204